FMA Tratos con el enemigo
by lalocadekya
Summary: Envy e ira hacen un trato con Ed ellos necesitan su ayuda y el necesita la de ellos. Intercambio equivalente para seguir adelante... yo escribo ustedes review.
1. Chapter 1

**FMA- Tratos con el enemigo**

**Que difícil era caminar cada día bajo el terrible sol que se hallaba sobre su cabeza, normalmente aquel brillo ardiente era opacado por la sombra que la armadura de Alfonse detrás suyo. Ed ya no podía dar un paso mas, en que maldita hora se le había ocurrido pelear con Al, ahora su hermano menor se había quedado en Central mientras el se dirigía hacia Rusembul por unos repuestos y para hacer unas averiguaciones en su lugar de origen. Ya no pudo mas, el alquimista de acero se dejo caer en medio del ardiente desierto, el calor era insoportable, mas el ardor que le producían sus partes metálicas al calentarse era algo desesperante.**

**Lentamente el chico abrió sus ojos color dorado, el lugar en el que se encontraba no era para nada parecido al que se había desmayado, notoriamente y por donde lo mirara estaba en una habitación desconocida el lugar estaba muy fresco y era algo pequeño. Al intentar levantarse Ed noto que llevaba sobre su brazo y pierna de metal una especie de compresa con hielos, por ello era que ya no le ardía tanto en cuerpo.**

**-Ya se ha despertado... joven acero?- Dijo una voz desde fuera de la habitación que Ed creyó reconocer al instante. En menos de lo que se imagino la cabeza del Mayor Armstrong se hallaba en la puerta de la habitación.**

**-Mayor... –Dijo Ed sentándose en la cama con facilidad- ¿Fue usted quien me trajo aquí?**

**-Deberías de saber lo afortunado que eres, si no te hubiésemos seguido, en este momento serias comida de aves carroñeras...**

**Edwar bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado-Lo lamento... es que ya estaba acostumbrado a que...**

**-A que tu inútil hermano te este haciendo de sombrilla... –Dijo una voz infantil detrás de Armstrong la cual llamo la atención de Ed.**

**-¿Quién es? –Interrogo el Alquimista de acero, a lo que el mayor con mala gana dio unos pasos al lado y dejo a simple vista a un chiquillo vestido de polo corto negro y shorts de igual color- Ira! –Grito Edwar poniéndose de pie y transmutando de inmediato su brazo en arma y lanzándose hacia el homúnculo, pero para su sorpresa Armstrong se entrometió, haciendo que se detenga de golpe- ... Mayor que esta haciendo... él es un homúnculo... debemos... **

**Armstrong dibujo lentamente una sonrisa que se expandió por todo su rostro, Ed retrocedió unos pasos, Esa sonrisa tan diabólica el la conocía muy bien, lentamente el Mayor adopto la forma del homúnculo en el que Ed había pensado.**

**-Envy... Ya lo decía... lo primero que hubiese hecho el mayor hubiese sido el presumir de su musculatura...**

**-Eso es cierto ... tonto de acero... –dijo el Homúnculo acercándose al alquimista –Pero lo decía en serio... ¿Qué hubiese sido de ti si no te hubiésemos estado siguiendo?**

**Ed sonrió mientras miraba a ambos homúnculos –Pues no es mi culpa que un travestí y su copia me estén siguiendo...**

**Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada Envy tomo a Ed por el cuello y lo levanto un poco del suelo –Ya veras si es que soy tan travestí como dices... Ira!**

**De inmediato el chico realizo una transmutación y coloco una especie de esposas de un material extraño en las manos de Ed, este no podía moverse.**

**-Maldita sea! Que rayos quieren ahora!**

**Envy se acerco sonriendo al alquimista el cual dibujo un gesto de desagrado al sujeto- Pues cada uno tiene un diferente objetivo... por ejemplo... –Dijo desviando su vista hacia Ira el cual no dejaba de observar a Ed –Ira desea tus otros dos miembros... –Al oír ello Ed se puso mas que nervioso.**

**-Y que quieres hacer ¿arrancármelos?... de nada te serviría, no puedes unirlos a ti si no estas en la puerta!**

**Ira sonrió malignamente- Pues... puedo transmutarlos junto a mi cuerpo... **

**-Pues lo que dice tiene sentido ¿no lo crees Elric? –Pregunto Envy al nervioso- ... Yo por mi lado deseo que me ayudes un poco... así puedo ayudarte yo a ti...**

**-Ayudarme... tu?- Pregunto incrédulo el alquimista de acero- ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero tu ayuda?**

**Envy tomo a Ed por el mentón –Veras... –Dijo suavemente- Por ahora lo único que detiene a Ira de arrancarte tus miembros... es una orden mía... por otro lado creo que la alquimia que conoces se basa en el intercambio equivalente, no es así?**

**-No pienso ayudarte para que luego me uses de ayuda, estúpido homúnculo!**

**Envy se alejo de Ed moviendo una mano para darse aire y colocándose la otra en la frente- No... no me comprendes... lo de impedir que Ira te arranque los brazos es por que me interesa que sigas completo, se podría decir que eso es gratis... pero supongo que vas a necesitar nuestra ayuda para impedir que los demás homúnculos aniquilen a tus amigos...**

Al oír ello Ed intento salirse nuevamente de sus ataduras –Valla que es inquieto –Dijo Ira con un gesto burlón. 

**-¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIEREN CON MIS AMIGOS?**

**-Nuestros compañeros... mas bien dicho ex –compañeros, desean usarlos como ingredientes para una nueva piedra... pero son ellos para tomar una pequeña venganza acerca del tiempo perdido contigo...**

**Ed se lo pensó un poco... –Y por que quieres detenerlos?**

**Envy sonrió- La piedra roja es vital para nosotros... –Dijo desviando la mirada hacia Ira quien se había sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas- ...si nosotros no nos hacemos con los pedazos que ellos tienen desapareceremos pronto...**

**-Así que es un intercambio equivalente... –Dijo Ed llamando la atención de Envy- Yo les ayudo a conseguir la piedra roja, y ustedes a salvar a mis amigos...**

**-Así es –Confirmo Envy**

**-¿Y que te hace pensar que una vez que acepte y me sueltes no le traicionare?**

**-Ah... eso... –Dijo Envy como si se hubiese acordad de algo de golpe- Pues veras... tu mataste a Codicia, después de eso hubo una gran pelea entre los demás y orgullo mato a gula... después de eso... –Dijo Observado a Ira – Él se comió a Gula... -Ed observo al chico, el cual se relamió los labios- ...Cuando te digo que lo único que lo detiene es mi orden lo digo en serio...**

Ed tomo un trago de saliva, luego bajo la cabeza para meditarlo- Esta bien... –Dijo suavemente, al instante las esposas que le sujetaban desaparecieron.

**-Entonces es un trato... **

**Ed levanto la vista, para su sorpresa Envy tenia la mano estirada hacia el.**

**-Hasta conseguir nuestros objetivos los tres seremos aliados... –Aumento Ira copiando la acción de Envy.**

**Ed sonrió levemente y luego estiro sus dos manos para tomar las diestras que tenia extendidas en su delante- Solo hasta entonces... –Dijo finalizando el estrechamiento.**


	2. Chapter 2

Una enorme puerta se abría frente el. Envy retrocedió un par de pasos mientras intentaba disimular su cara de espanto para llevarla a una de reto –No voy a volver allí... ME ESCUCHAS NO VOY A VOLVER!

**-YA CALLATE HOMUNCULO IDIOTA!- Grito Ed lanzando una pequeña piedra a Envy. El Homúnculo había estado recostado, al contacto y al oír la voz del alquimista se levanto de inmediato- ¿Qué tantas tonterías dices? **

**-Cállate... estaba durmiendo...**

**Ed se sorprendió- No sabia que los Homúnculos dormían...**

**Envy desvió la vista hacia quien le hablaba- ¿Y que crees que esta haciendo el?- Dijo señalando a Ira quien se encontraba notablemente dormido.**

**-Es que yo siempre creí que el era.. pues ustedes son...**

**-Diferentes... –Corto el homúnculo de manera seca**

**Ed afirmo levemente con la cabeza- Aun... ¿Quieres matarme?-Envy desvió la vista del chico de gabardina roja, lo cual llamo la atención del rubio- ¿Que fue lo que paso después de que nos enfrentamos¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste¿En verdad se comió a Gula?**

**-CALLATE! Eres de verdad desesperante! –Grito a la vez que se sentaba de golpe en el lugar que se hallaba- Pasaron muchas cosas... –Dijo con un tono de voz serio, Ed se acerco- Primero... cuando se abrió la puerta y fui por el Idiota de tu padre... supe que había pasado al otro lado y todo lo que vi allá fue como si hubiese sido un sueño... yo como una serpientecon ptas, tu estabas allí...-Ed afirmo con la cabeza- Supe que antes de que vinieras aquí.. habías acabado con Codicia y con Pereza, el alquimista de la flama había derrotado a Orgullo, Ira acabo con Lujuria y luego se enfrento a Gula...**

**-Entonces ... que paso...**

**-No tengo la menor idea- Dijo el homunculo recoguiendo los hombros de manera desinteresada- ...Ademas, no tengopor que darte explicaciones mocoso tonto...- Dijo retomando el tono normal de sus palabras, lo cual desesperaba a Ed.**

**-Bueno... si no lo haces entonces no puedo confiar en ustedes...**

**-Si no lo haces... no puedes recuperar a tu chica...**

**-¿Que cosa?-Envy se puso de pie, quedando a algunos centímetros por encima de Ed y observandolo de reojo hacia abajo, el solo hecho de ello incomodo al rubio- QUE VAS A DECIR QUE SOY MAS PEQUEÑO QUE UN INSECTO!**

**El Homúnculo sonrió- Lo dijiste tu... no yo... –Dijo posando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Ed, y para sorpresa de este empezó a acariciarle- Supongo que no me molesta el decírtelo... –Ed safo bruscamente la mano del Homúnculo de encima suyo- Luego de que ese especie de sueño acabase... me vi de nuevo en la puerta, allí me vi con el resto de lo Homúnculos, pensamos que había pasado tanto tiempo, pero cuando menos nos lo imaginamos... ya estábamos aquí... Eso con excepción de Codicia y Pereza...**

**-Pereza... -Repitió Ed con algo de nostalgia.**

**-Si parece ser que decidieron quedarse allá... luego vino la pelea que tuvimos... y ya te dije... Orgullo acabo con Gula, y el pequeño se lo comió... ya sabes por la piedra roja y eso...**

**-Entonces no es tan amenazante como pensé... –Dijo en voz baja Ed**

**-No dudes que también podría devorarte a ti... mas por que posees poder de alquimia creo que eso seria suficiente...**

**Envy abrio la boca de manera aguigantada para dejar salir un fuerte bostezo mientras se estiraba, luego de estirarase paso al lado de Ed y se agacho donde se hallaba Ira- Oye... -Dijo moviendole levemente- ... ya tenemos cosas que hacer es hora de movernos...**

**El Homunculo menor abrio los ojos y al igual que habia hecho quien le desperto se estiro y luego se puso en pie de un golpe tan energico como siempre.**

**-Muy bien es hora de patear algunos traseros... -Dijo en un tono muy amenasador lo cual hizo qu Edwad se pensara vien lo que iba a decir.**

**-¿Y bien tonto de Acero? -Preguto Envy colocandose al lado de Ira- ¿Estas con nosotros o no?**

**Ed afirmo con la cabeza, de cualquier manera no tenia otra opcion.**

* * *

**Bueno Agradexco a aquellos que me estuvieron pidiendo a continuacin,y la demora tiene una justificacion.**

**Para empezar a primera parte la hize antes de ver l final de la serie y que decir de la peli. Ahora ya habiendo visto la serie, la peli y las 4 ovas enmendo mis faltas, espero que les guste.**

**Yo kya**


End file.
